1. Field of the Invent
This invention relates to an article of manufacture, a method of use, and a method of manufacture that provides a support for a vertical concrete construction form, such as a plywood sheet. Such forms are typically used for the faces of a stem wall.
2. Description of Related Art
Construction practice in preparing forms to pour the soffit and stem wall of concrete structures, such as box girder bridges, typically use a 2×4 frame faced with a sheet form material, such as plywood, for the stem wall. This is supported on concrete dobies which become a part of the soffit. Such a form configuration is material and labor intensive in comparison with forming the vertical stem wall faces with a single whaler backed form. Use of the single whaler backed form requires a means for support that attaches to the sheet form material. The present invention provides a system to support sheet form material to allow the material and labor saving of a single whaler system.